Warden's Journey after Death (Working title)
by Abject Flame Golem
Summary: The Blight is ended, but at what cost... The Warden sacrifices himself to slay the Arch-Demon, so it's a big surprise when he wakes up. Finding himself in a strange land, with nothing but his robes and trusty sword, the Warden sets out to discover where he his, why he's here, and if it's possible for him to find his way back. Yet, he faces many challenges. First, the Forest.
1. Prologue

**(Ok, so watch these when cued because that is what happens, here's the URL:)**

** watch?v=mIeQeNnylnY**

** watch?v=N_723smc2Po**

**(So the warden's name is Seerix. Male, Elf, Mage. (I play on Xbox AND PC) Arcane warrior and Spirit Healer. Leliana romance. Arcane Warrior can now actually cast spells with a non-staff weapon drawn. Anything in (Bold and parenthesis) is a note from me anything in -bold and surrounded by- is an effect on the book Anything in (**Parenthesis that is underlined)** is a word from... you'll find out. Not all of it will be in memoir form, or the Warden's perspective. )**

Warden's Journey after Death (Prologue)

As the golden glow enveloped me, I started feeling weaker... so weak... one by one I let my spells drop. I twisted the sword I embedded in the Arch-demon's skull. All around me the destroyed remains of Fort Drakon's tower, inside me the feeling of the Arch-demon's soul attempting to enter me like a demon of the Fade.

I was hot, really hot. Suddenly I just couldn't contain it anymore and as the Old God's soul entered my body, I could feel the taint inside me stir. They met, and destroyed each other. (C**ue giant explosion!) **I flew back, landing amidst the fallen of Denerim. I clutched my chest as the pain grew. I felt my death coming even as the pounding boots of my friends approached.

I stared at the bodies lying around me. The human soldiers mixed with darkspawn of all types. I was caught in two slender but strong arms, staring up into the face of the most beautiful angel, red hair cascading down. I reached up, and brushed her cheek clear of the grime of the battle. Her lips moved, but no sound reached my ears.

With the last of my strength I pulled her head down gently, and we shared a last kiss. "I love you-" I murmured, and as my body failed the whispered end barely escaped my lips before the cold claimed me and my eyes closed.

"_Lels...please forgive me."_

**(Watch the videos above now! Sorry about the ugly guy in the second one. It was just the closest parallel to my guy, who is non-canon Dalish and Circle mage. But ending summary, for all intents and purposes go with the mage for the funeral, and that Anora and Alistair rule together, but add in the part where the Dalish get their own lands. Only need to watch between 2:00 and 6:00 on the second one.)**

Slowly, everything came back. First smell, I smelled... green grass, mud, summer, and some odd stench. Then touch, I was lying on the ground. In my robes still. There was something sticking into my back. Next hearing, there was a soft breeze blowing through the grass, a ruffle as it shifted the robes I wore. Taste, my mouth was oddly sour. Finally, Sight. I was looking into trees, _lots_ of trees.

I was... dare I believe it? "Alive?" I sat up. Yes, I was indeed alive. Unless you go to a giant forest when you die. With weapons... and a wooden wolf about to chomp on your leg. A quick Flame Blast later and I was in the clear with smoldering embers scattered at my feet.

I did the one thing that seemed a good idea at the time. Stood up. Which is when I felt the weight on my hip. I reached down and drew my trusty friend. Spellweaver. I gave the magical blade a few swings before sheathing it at my hip again. Now, only one question remained. _"Why aren't I dead?" _oh, and the ever present, _"Where am I?"_

The first was utterly unknowable, the second had a few possibilities. None of which I wanted to think about. My head was swirling with thoughts, the one which was most worrying was that I had _never_ heard of wooden wolves before, not even in the Fade. Which meant... I wasn't in Thedas anymore. In this journal I will not write the events of that night except that it contained a lot of burning, shouting, and raging at the world and Wynne's foretelling of my love for Lels.

That's when I stopped being angry and Creators help me I broke down in sobs. **-Tear drops block out the next few sentences-** Oh look, now I've gone and regaled you with that night. Anyway, by the time I had awoken it was still night. I lay there, looking for signs of the time, yet could find none. The moon was still high overhead, but it had been when I fell asleep as well.

About then I realized two things. I was still tainted, and I wasn't alone inside my mind. It was sort of like what I supposed being possessed would be like. There was another... presence in my mind. It was powerful, yet didn't seem to be hostile. It was no demon, I'd encountered those enough to recognize even the most dangerous Pride Demons, some by name.

And it talked. Oh Creators did it _talk_. But through it's talking, I realized another thing: _I'm sharing my mind with the Arch-demon!_ At which point it was very clear on it being the Old God it was before becoming the Arch-demon, which made me feel _so_ much better. It then reprimanded me for my sarcasm in thoughts.

I could already tell... this was gonna be _quite_ the adventure. (Yes, it will! Thank me, I'm finally free of taint and get to see things through mortal eyes! You can call me... The Author) Here, _I_ firmly reprimand... the Author for taking control of my hand while I write. You can talk more later. Once we get to the present! (But, the present is _Years_ ahead of where you are now! What if you forget something?)I won't. (Oh, yeah... let's get on with it then. You will remember to put me in when I talked to you right, or took control of your mouth, or saved your life?)Yes! Just stop interrupting! (O-) Not. Another. Word...

Where was I, oh yes. One scary night of talking to myself later, I decided I was hungry. So I set out! I was... successful. Well, I didn't find food. But, something found me. Maybe I should just... oh fine. Don't get used to this I'm gonna use my enchanted ink so you can see through my eyes what happened. Much easier than explaining it.

**(Um... not my best cliffhanger. But a nice journal entry. Next chapter we delve into Seerix's mind to see what happened. Be aware, the act of entering the memories of another person through words is powerful, and very draining.)**


	2. Chapter one

**(Yes, chapter two is being posted minutes, MINUTES after chapter one. Well, that's sort of as make-up for the shortness of chapter one and the fact that it's a prologue. This is the second chapter, where were we? Oh yes the assuredly dangerous beasty that was Seerix's second encounter in the world. Before you read further be warned: the process of syncing memories through words with lack of proper ritual is a dangerous and sapping thing. Please see your local Circle of Magi for help with lyrium, and ritual preparations.)**

**-Here a line of runes is inscribed into the page, and the letters following glow slightly, if one were to search in an Tevinter Imperium book of runes, they would see Memory, Share, Caution, and Paralysis. You feel your body lock as you start to read the glowing lines and suddenly memories of a life not your own fill your mind-**

I walked through the forest, using the tricks of the Dalish to go unnoticed. I had been raised among the Sabrae clan, but my magical talents surfaced, Merrill was already the Keeper's apprentice. So as opposed to death, as other clans might have given me, I was cast out. Admittedly, the decision was almost as hard on me as death would have been. My skills were still sharp however, helped by the two years of fighting in the Fifth Blight.

Anyway, I could tell the forest was _very_ magical. I could feel the trees around me, they _reacted_ to my passing. The magic of this place was old, perhaps as old as the God inside me. But the creature that came upon me was young, and angry. A large animal, dog or cat-like, with a large segmented tail and a stinger.

As I was stopped in a long clearing, the thing burst from the woods and tackled me to the ground, slashing across my face and trying to bite my head off at the same time. Well, I didn't like that so, a quick Winter's Grasp later, it was shivering while I crawled out of it's reach and drew Spellweaver. Raising the sword to my face I put the blade in-between my eyes and summoned my friendly Spell Wisp. The thing had served me well ever since my Harrowing.

As a way of helping the creature with it's shivers I cast a quick flame blast. I was starting to feel drained already. Before, when I had fought the Arch-demon, I could cast several fireballs before starting to feel the drain. Now, however... I was feeling weak. Looked like I would have to finish this fight quickly.

So, as the creature was mad, and not on fire. We got to the part I hate the most. The part where we both attempt to brutally maim the other with our weapons. I twirled the sword, then raised the ancient elven blade over my head in an overhead pose, like the creature's tail. We charged.

I ducked under it's tail and slashed at it's leg, leaving a thin trail of cauterized flesh where the enchanted blade had struck the animal. I decided, again that Grandmaster Flame and Frost runes were a good investment. They had certainly saved me from many enemies. As I passed the creature, I was unprepared for it's slash with it's tail, knocking me to the ground and leaving me open for a finishing blow.

I attempted to stand up before noticing the slash in my hand. Already the veins were turning green. _Poison_ (Ugh... you're not too good at this are you?) However, even as the Author began to get me to my feet, it's spiritual power more than the poison spreading through me, I fell back clutching my head. The creature was feeling the same, or so I assumed.

There was a huge surge of magic. So large it was actually hurting. Almost like a mind blast, but stronger. Suddenly, it stopped. The magic dissipated, and I was left with a headache. The creature was crawling swiftly away into the brush, I had no intention of following. I realized that although my head hurt, my mana reserves were stronger than ever.

This was most definitely a powerful magic. That meant there was another mage nearby. Which meant, we shared common ground! (Are you sure you want to search this out? I don't really mind you, but I'm stuck in this body too. So try not to get us killed) "Yeah yeah, I'm more interested in what just happened." I followed the ebbing tide of magic to a castle. Overgrown and surrounded by the forest. I realized I was walking on what was once a great road. Like traveling on the Imperial Highway.

The castle was falling apart, parts had collapsed and others were so infested with Ivy as to make it impossible to see any stone-work at all. There was one tower still standing, that was where the magic was strongest. It also looked like no tower I had seen before. No sharp angles or bulwarks where archers would defend the castle. The stone looked of human quality work, nowhere near as beautiful as the elvhenan, and obviously not as strong as the dwarven made crafts... it looked like Ostagar. I mentally locked up _that_ thought and put it in that deep dark corner of my mind where everything bad that had happened was stored.

The sun started to rise as I approached the remaining tower and entered, finding myself in a stairwell. Which was odd, because the moon had just been high in the sky. It was stone and a bit worn, but in pretty good shape. When I reached the top there was a door, presumably with a room on the other side. There were voices inside.

"Will you accept my friendship little sister." There was shuffling, and clopping, like hooves, there was a tearful moment of apology as others gasped, "Sister?" I listened, learning little of who anyone was with the exception of a Twilight Sparkle, and two princesses, Luna and Celestia. I pondered on the names, these were not names of Humans from Fereldan, Antiva, or... Orlais. The image of a smiling red-headed woman singing flashes through my mind. I shake the thoughts out and The Author has the sense to keep quiet as well.

I retreated down the stairs, far enough to cast a quick healing spell without being caught, then ascend to the door again. Just to hear the same clopping from earlier approaching the door! I took no time to ponder the mystery, but instead leapt down the stairs. Thankful for the cloth robes that allowed me to stay silent instead of having armor clattering all over the place.

Once outside the tower, I looked for cover, finding it in the shade of a half collapsed building. I dispelled my wisp and waited. Keeping still, and quiet. As I watched eight horse-like figures appeared. Two were taller than the others, with horns and wings! There were six smaller ones, two each with wings, horns and nothing.

The tallest was alabaster white, with a rainbow colored mane that flowed in a non-existent wind. The other was a deep blue, with a mane as dark as the night sky and pinpricks of light inside. It was like looking at the the night sky. More pleasant, and now melancholy memories arose at the thought. The same red haired women from before, sleeping against a tree while he kept watch.

The winged horses were cyan blue, and butter yellow. With manes of rainbow (Again?) and pink respectively. The horned horses were magenta with a deep purple mane that had a stripe of pink, and white with deep purple locks. The regular horses were interesting. The all pink one bounced everywhere, I didn't think horses did that. Halla yes, horses no. Her mane and tail were puffy and bounced with her. The burnt orange one looked strong, with obvious muscle like Sten, she had a blonde mane. A workhorse.

They each had markings on their flanks. A sun, a crescent moon, a rainbow lightning bolt, three butterflies, a six-pointed star, three diamonds, three balloons, and three apples respectively. I kept looking for the sources of the voices from earlier when they started talking. Horses, talking! I recognized the voice of the white horn/wing as the Princess Celestia. The dark blue was Luna and the shorter purple Twilight Sparkle. No wonder they had weird names.

They headed down the road I had come from, and I followed at a safe distance. Careful not to step on any sticks or brush to much foliage. Those lessons with Leliana were paying off!The name sent a wave of sadness through me, and a tear rolled from my eye. I almost stopped, but knew I could have my moments when I was out of danger. I followed them until they split off on a different path. I marked it with an X cut in a tree with my sword, then went off on another fork.

It lead deeper into the woods, just an old game trail. A part was overgrown with blue flowers. Something seemed odd about them, a little bit of magic and herbalist's instinct telling me not to touch them. Making sure to keep the path in sight, I circled the patch, and continued. Eventually, I found my way to a hollowed out tree in the middle of the forest. Jars and flasks of things hung from the branches, and masks looking like what Leliana described Orlesian theatre masks were like.

There was no light from inside, and the door was unlocked. I pushed it open, quietly. The hinges were well maintained, oiled and not squeaky in the least. A spell wisp later, and the meager ball of light illuminated a well stocked hut with herbs, nuts, berries, and other useful things like that. In the center, a large cauldron stood over a dead fire pit.. A mortar and pestle stood on one counter.

Having already realized I was without my tools, ingredients, and potions. I set to work trying to identify the plants in the hut. Common sense and a bit of experimentation later, a half hour had passed and I had the uses of a dozen plants that were of abundant enough quantity to be used without badly depleting the person's stocks.

I had identified elfroot right away, the common healing plant a necessary ingredient in any healing poultice. Deep mushroom, again a quick find. The unique scent and shape a dead give-away. Good for the soft, healing bandages it can be ground and dried into. Also good for restoring one's stamina after exertion. I popped a couple in my mouth and chewed while continuing my work. A few liquids that could be reduced to good distilling or concentrating agents.

After searching a few more minutes I found a jar of blue powder. I snatched it up and examined it closely through the glass, my mind telling me it couldn't be there, and not to get my hopes up. I cracked the lid. No scent, I grabbed a small spoon that had been positioned near the jar and scooped up tiny amount. After searching it over again with a critical eye, I tipped the dust into my mouth and swallowed.

My magic flared as the raw lyrium entered my body. That was the stuff! I was sorry for whoever this was, but I was gonna use their entire stock of this.

I started with the agents. Turning the liquid inside plants into distilling and concentrating ones takes time. After that was done, I borrowed the cauldron, silently promising to clean it later. Once the fire was lit, I carefully poured the lyrium dust in, careful not to waste any. Then, the agents went in with some pure water. I used a large metal rod to stir the forming potion. After the ingredients had combined, I left it to boil and took some flasks. I left a few precious sovereigns in plain sight, glad at least to have something to repay the owner with.

When the potion had reduced, I put out the fire and ladled it into the flasks. I managed to get five good greater lyrium potion equivalents if my measurement of the amount of powder was correct.

I was about to leave when I realized it might be best to have a few elfroot poultices on hand so I didn't have to rely only on my own magic. I started grinding the herb in the mortar and pestle, getting it into as fine a paste as I could manage, I was so focused on making the consistency right that I didn't notice the door open or close.

The voice caught me so off-guard as I poured the remaining agents in that I spilled some of the distilling agent on the counter. "Who is this stranger in my house? It is obviously not a mouse." Looking slowly over my shoulder I see a black and white striped horse standing just inside the door, with saddlebags overflowing with more herbs and ingredients. It's obviously a female from the voice.

Since the poultice required constant attention at this point, I talked over my shoulder. Maybe not the most polite thing to do, but I wasn't the most sociable person ever anyway and I figured a fellow herbalist would understand. "I was lost in the forest when I found your house here, and decided to investigate. When I found your abundance of herbs I was reminded of the loss of my own supply of potions and supplies, I decided to borrow some of your stock. I also may have used your entire supply of lyrium dust. However, I have left what should be ample compensation on the counter there."

"What is this lyrium of which you speak, my interest is at it's peak?" After taking a moment to decipher the rhyme, my eyebrows rose. How could she not know what lyrium is? She had a whole jar of it!

"Blue rock, restores magic? You had a jar of it in the cupboard there." I pointed in the general direction of the jar's home and waited for a reply.

"Ah the magical rock, unfortunately that was the last of my stock." She put her front hooves on the counter and sniffed my paste. Almost ready. "That healing herb among all the rest would require the eye, of a herbalist to spy." I smile briefly at her, then begin filling four jars with the restorative paste.

"I admit, it is a task I enjoy. I can see you are of much the same mind. But I wonder why you rhyme, all the time." The horse nodded at the first part and assumed a look just like one of my Circle tutors when I questioned something of the Chantry or the Circle's tradition.

"There is no reason I can name, I just do it for... because. I can't do that one. I do it because I like to, is it a problem for you?" After faltering mid-sentence she'd rallied gamely and rhymed her last sentence. After finishing with the poultices I slipped them into the inner pockets of my robe.

"No, it just seemed odd. I heard some other horses earlier but they didn't rhyme like you." She quirked an eyebrow inquisitively. These creatures' faces were much better suited to show emotion than a Thedas horse's.

"You are no native I can see, the locals here call themselves pony." She and I started cleaning. I cleaned the cauldron, she put away the herbs she'd brought and I'd left out. I did the counters while she watched. We did it in silence, but not a hostile one. There was one last question on my mind.

"What is this land called?" She paused.

"For more than a millenia, this nation has been known as Equestria."

**(I figured that was a good place to end. I started this story about 5 months ago, but couldn't get the muse back. Now, with DA: I Digital Deluxe I have finally found the inspiration to continue it. This is part of why the first two chapters, Prologue+Chapter 1, are being released so quickly. Along with the fact that the prologue is so much shorter than this. Or at least it feels that way. Haven't checked word count yet. I'm slightly scared to. But anyway, I took the road I've seen VERY rarely. Like twice in all the fics I've read. My OC officially meets Zecora first, not the ponies. We never see any sign of ponies in Dragon Age and I figured a Circle mage wouldn't know much of them anyway.**

** Sorry about the rhymes. Some are really weak, but I needed to rhyme somethings with others, do you know how hard it is to rhyme Equestria in that context? The see/pony one was interesting too, ugh... still not happy with that but it was all I could think of. Anyway thanks for reading this mess, it's probably horrible but, tell me what you think I did well, and what I totally screwed up on. Flames will be ignored, constructive criticism only please?)**

**(Yes I know he didn't get her name there, she was really friendly, and he is an emotional wreck. I'm still sorting out his feelings for him.)**


	3. Note

**(Gonna wait for some feedback before posting the next chapter. Sorry. Hoping to get at least ten useful reviews before I start writing, but if I don't even get that many I'll settle for five.)**

**(Edit:Yes I realize not all of my functions imported correctly. Might be a bug importing .odt files, don't know.)**


End file.
